Deity Tail
by SilverXScythe66
Summary: Link was now cursed with the power of Fierce and was a danger to everyone around him. His new journey take to land where he hope to find answers. Can he free himself from the curse with the help of his new friends or will he become the Fierce Deity and destroy everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Curse of the Deity**

It was finally time to end this battle. Link was in his Fierce Deity form battling against Majora's Wrath. The battle between the two had cause the room to break apart, but it was somehow holding on. Link tightened the grip on his sword, "It's over Majora! I'm going end this battle right now!"

Majora glared at the hero and slowly growled, "I... will... KILL YOU!"

Majora launch a series of whip lashes at Link while roaring in anger. Link dodged the lashes and swung his sword to create a sword beam at the monster. Majora leaped over Link and counterattack by spinning around in circles. Link held up his sword to block the attack and the collision of power pushed Link back a little. Link forced back a whip and launch another sword beam. Majora leaped to the side to dodge and it kept on leaping because Link continued to launch sword beams attack toward Majora. After a while Majora decided to leap over Link and wrapped his whips around his neck. Majora roared and tossed Link to the wall to the right then to the left.

Link tried to break free, "Let go of me!"

Majora brought Link up and in the air then smashed him to the ground. All the sudden Majora felt a huge amount of pain and roared. It glared at Link who was squeezing one of it whip arm as hard as he can.

Link glared at the monster, "This is as far as you go!"

Link raise his sword and slice the whips which caused Majora to scream in pain. Link tear off the remaining whip around his neck off and rush toward Majora. Majora launched a series of metal tops at Link. To counter the tops Link launch sword beams to destroy them. Each top exploded when the beam slash through them. Link emerged from the smoke and made a horizontal slash. However, Majora move to the side to avoid it and deliver a spin kick at Link's back. Link shoved his sword into the ground to prevent him from flying to far. As soon as Link landed, Majora launched a few tops at Link.

Link's eyes widen with shock while Majora laughed, "Die Hero!"

The explosion engulfed Link and Majora believed it had won. After a few seconds, a familiar voice echoed the room which cause the monster's eyes to widen, "That won't stop me Majora!"

"Impossible!", Majora shouted as he saw Link emerging from the smoke. Link gave a battle cry while gripping his sword with both hands and leaping into the air. He brought his helix edged sword into the air and slashed straight down, slicing right down the middle.

"This is the end. You lost."

"No... Not YET!" Majora used the last bit of strength to bit Link on the neck.

Link screamed in pain and force Majora back with a kick before falling to his knees. Link somehow took off the Fierce Deity mask and reverted back to his normal form to decrease the pain. Link glared at Majora and saw that it was grinning. He wondered why it was smiling until the answer came right in front of him. The Fierce Deity Mask floated right in front of him for a moment until it broke into small pieces of light. The pieces penetrated Link's body and caused the little hero much pain. Link look at himself to see if he was bleeding, but for some reason he wasn't. However, he felt the power of the Fierce Deity building up in his body almost like it was trying to take control of him.

Link glared at the monster, "What the hell did you do to me!?"

"I used the last bit of my strength to place a curse on you hero. For the rest of your life you will be battle the soul of the Fierce Deity to see who will be the one in control. If you ever lose to the Deity, he will take control and destroy everything around you. It may not be the victory I wanted, but it would do. We will meet again Hero!" Majora stated before giving one last scream of pain. Link watched as the monster crumbled to pieces along with the room around them. Soon a bright light appeared from the floor and engulfed the entire room.

On the outside the all the people of Termina were watching the moon. They had heard from the Giants that a young boy name Link was fighting the monster inside that was responsible for all the changes in the land. Everyone, Dekus, Gorons, Zoras, and all the creatures in Termina had place all their hope on Link. Their hope was answered when the moon started to break apart and a pillar of light appeared. A few seconds later the face moon disappeared leaving the people of Termina a sense of peace. The people cheered and enjoying the taste of being alive while a rainbow appeared and the sun rising from the horizon.

At the same time Link's opened his eyes to see the clear blue sky. He slowly rose up and shake his head a little. Link reached for his hat to see if Tatl was alright. During the battle with Majora, Tatl got hit by Majora and Link decided to put her in his hat to keep her safe. However she wasn't in there. Link put his hat back on and was ready to see if she was around. When he stood up, he felt the Deity power swirling inside of him.

Link grunted a little, "Curse you Majora." Soon a familiar neigh and turned to see Epona, "Hey girl."

Link noticed Tatl with her brother Tael who were watching Skull Kid talking to the Giants, "You guys... You hadn't forgotten about me?" A Giant cried out to answer the question. This caused the Skull Kid to cry and look down at the ground while shaking, "You still thought of me as a friend?"

Tatl and Tael noticed the tears and flew over to cheer their friend up. The Giants began to sing the Oath to Order while they headed back to their own regions. Soon the Giants disappeared and Skull Kid finally dried his tears. He faced Link, "Did you... Did you save me?"

"Yes."

Skull Kid turned to the entrance to the canyon, "I thought they didn't want to be friends with me... But... They hadn't forgotten about me... Friends are a nice thing to have... Heh, heh."

Link remembered all his friends back in Hyrule and smiled, "They sure are."

"Could you be my friend, too?"

"What?"

Skull Kid went up to him and laughed a little, "You have the same smell as the fairy kid who taught me that song in the woods."

Link took a moment and he believed that Skull Kid was referring to someone from Kokiri. Link smiled, "Sure I'll be your friend."

"Really that's great! I know, I know! Let's do something!"

Link was about to answer when his neck started to hurt like crazy. Link screamed in pain and placed both hands on the side of his neck where Majora bitten him before falling to the ground.

Skull Kid lifted Link up a little, "Link are you okay!? Link? LINK!"

Close by the Happy masks Salesman watch as the hero lose consciousness before looking at the Majora's Mask, "The evil magic may be gone from the mask, but the price was too high. I wonder what will happen to him in the future? Perhaps I'll run into him someday."

Later on Link opened his eyes to see he was in a bed and slowly rose up.

"Good evening Link" a familiar voice said.

Link turned to see a familiar's face, "Kafei?"

"Yep its me!" Kafei said who was now back to normal. Along side him was Skull Kid, Tatl, Tael, Deku Princess, Goron Chief, Lulu, and the Major.

The Major spoke first, "Link thank you for saving Termina."

"On behalf of the the Deku Scrubs, we thank you Mr. Link" the princess said.

"Indeed, the Gorons are forever indebted to you" the Chief said.

Lulu nodded, "The Zoras are graceful as well."

Link rubbed the back of his head, "Don't worry about it."

"I wish I could stay, but I have to organize the carnival. You are welcome to Termina at anytime. Come Kafei we need to catch up."

Kafei smiled, "Of course dad."

Everyone watched the two leave the room before Skull Kid spoke, "Link what happen to you during the battle with Majora?"

Link took a deep breath and place a hand on his neck, "In Majora's last moments, it place a curse on me. The curse is that the Fierce Deity will take control of my body whenever my spirit is weak. I'm surprise it didn't happen when I was out."

"You should thanks them" Tatl said.

"Them?" Link asked before seeing his three transformation masks being held by the three tribes. Link look down, "So you guys figure it out?"

"Yes" the princess answered.

"Do you guys hate me for turning them into masks?" Link asked.

Chief shook his head, "No... In fact we are graceful."

"What?"

Lulu looked at the Zora Mask and smiled, "You freed Mikau, Darmani, and the Deku Butler's son from their pain. For that we are graceful."

"Beside you should thank them."

"What do you mean Princess?"

Tatl decided to answer, "According to the Great Fairy, the spirits within the mask had merge with your spirit. I believe that was how you were able to stay in your normal form."

Link closed his eyes to concentrate. After a few seconds the three spirits from his mask appeared before him. Link could tell that they will always be with him. Link opened his eyes, "You're Tatl. They are with me."

"I'm afraid that all the good news" the yellow fairy said.

"What the bad news?"

"The Great Fairy said that the spirit of the Deity cannot be separated. It is now permanently a part of your soul. I'm sorry Link" Tael said.

"I see. Skull Kid."

"Yeah Link?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"I want you to deliver a message to someone."

_7 years later_

Link was sitting near a camp fire in an unknown forest. He couldn't believe seven years had already pass since the battle with Majora. He was now seventeen and he was wearing the outfit he wore when he traveled through time years ago. The only difference is that he was wearing a brown cloak. Link stroke the fire with a stick, "I wonder how everyone is doing? I hope Skull Kid was able to deliver my message."

Link recalled the day he left Termina, he was hoping to find a way to deal with the Deity's spirit inside of him. He decided to leave Epona behind and ask Skull Kid to take her back home. He was told that there a land that lies beyond the woods in the swamp that no man had ever gone before. Link assumed that this unknown land might give him the answers he's looking for. Before his departure, the people of Termina decided to give the same masks he got over the course of his journey. Skull Kid went to the Stone Tower Temple with the hope of finding another Giant's Mask and he managed to find one. Link thanks the people of Termina and headed toward the swamp where he could begin his new journey.

"Someday I will return home" Link said before closing his eyes. It was hard for him to get proper rest because of the Deity. The battle between souls take a lot out of Link. He trained over the course of his journey to build up the strength to fight off the Deity. Even with his new strength and the help of the masks' spirits, the spirit of the Deity can still put up a tough fight.

Before he can go to sleep, a large boom and caused the hero jumped on his feet. Link decided to purse the noise to see what is happening. He ran through the forest only to see a village on fire. Link's eyes widen for second before a fire burn in his eyes, "No... Who did this?"

"Elfman, get it together!" a female voice echoed.

Link followed the voice only to see two girls with white hair and a large shadowy monster approaching them. Link noticed one of the girl was injured and the other one was approaching the monster. Link's instincts were telling him to attack the monster and he took out his bow and got a Freeze Arrow out. Link saw the monster's right hand up and the air. He shouted to the girls before firing his arrow at the monster's hand, "Stay away from him!"

The two girls looked to the cliff for second before following the arrow which hit the monster's right hand and it suddenly was frozen in a block of ice. The next thing they saw was a someone leaping over the cliff with a sword in hand. The swordsman slash the monster's chest and grabbed the young girl. Link let go of her with the other who look exactly like her, "Listen get out here. It not safe."

"Who are you?" the younger girl said.

"It doesn't matter right now. This no place for two girls to be."

"What did you say!? Don't treat me like a helpless child!" the older girl said.

Link glared at her, "Are you kidding!? Look at you! You can barely move! If you want to stay that fine, but don't move! You'll just get in the way!"

"Mirajane, he's right. You are no condition to fight."

"Lisanna..." the older white hair girl said.

"Just leave it to me. I'll take care of him."

"Wait don't kill him! That monster is our brother, Elfman!" Lisanna shouted.

Link's eyes widen for second before narrowing his eyes to the monster who was trying to break the ice that surrounded his right hand, "So you're telling me that your brother's soul is taken over by a monster?"

"Yes."

Link looked at Elfman for a second before getting up on his feet, "I may be able to save him from the monster control."

The sisters' eyes widen, "You can!?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to fight him before I can help him. So I'm sorry in advance if I hurt him."

"Just save him, please" Mirajane begged.

"I will" Link took off his cloak and took out his mirror shield. He was wielding his Gilded sword and his mirror shield from Termina. Link charged at the monster and Elfman clutched his left hand before roaring and attacking Link. Link jumped to the tight side and stabbed Elfman's right thigh. Elfman roared in pain and used his frozen hand to attack Link. Link dodged each one of his attack and wait for the opportunity to counterattack. Link saw the opening and dashed right toward him. Link made a couple of slashes before jumping off Elfman's knee. Elfman raise his knee when he felt the pain which caused Link to launch into the air. Seeing Elfman's right shoulder wide open, Link grasped the handle of his sword with both hands and thrust it down and pierce right through. Elfman's rage increase which caused him to finally break the ice around his hand before using his left hand to reach Link. However, the hero predicted this attack and he quickly pulled out his sword and leap over the hand.

Link turned to the monster and grasped his sword tighter, "Damn, it look like I need to hurt him more before I can play the Song of Healing."

Meanwhile the sisters watched in amazement. They couldn't believe that a man that wasn't using magic to fight their brother. He was just using his own strength and he was holding his own. Mirajane was more shocked than her sister. She never would had thought that there was another swordsman other than Erza that could fight a wizard equally. Not only that, this was the first time that a man actually stood up against her. She was amazed at the man's courage and wondered even more who he was.

"He's... strong" Lisanna said with a slow pace.

Mirajane nodded, "Yeah."

Link was forced back because of the flying boulders that Elfman threw. He stopped right in front of the sisters and saw the monster coming toward them. Link turned around, grabbed the sisters, and threw them back. Mirajane was about to shout at him when she saw Elfman behind the hero and she realized that he was taking the hit for them. Link was sent flying to the left and crashed into the wall. As soon as he landed on the ground, boulders came crashing down and buried the hero.

Mirajane's eyes widen, "He... just... sacrificed himself... for us." This was the first time that anyone did something so selfless for her and her family. She saw it, but she still couldn't believe it. She turned to the approaching Elfman and tried to get up, "I will stop you brother!"

Meanwhile with Link, his consciousness began to fade and he was about to die. However, a dark, calm, and powerful voice appeared, **"Foolish boy. You still trying to be the hero despite this curse. Amusing. I'm afraid I can't let you die. After all I need your body in order to return to the world."**

Link grunted, "No..."

Mirajane was about to defend Lisanna from Elfman's fist, but an overwhelming pressure appeared which caused Elfman to stop his punch. They turned to the pile of boulders only to see it breakdown to tiny little pieces and a tall figure emerging from the rubble. The Fierce Deity had awaken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Power of the Deity**

Mirajane and Lisanna witnessed the emergence of the Fierce Deity. He had light blue hat and tunic which was covered with a silver cuirass that had a golden crescent moon on the left and a triangle on the right. His leggings were black and his finger-less gauntlets were made of silver metal. In his hand was the double-helix blade that had two different dark colors, one was green the other was blue. His face had blue and red markings that surrounds his pure white eyes and his hair was now silver white. The sisters couldn't figure out who this fellow was until Mirajane discovered the answered.

"That man from before! It's him!"

Lisanna blinked a couple of times, "What? How Mirajane?"

"He must have a Take-Over form just like us."

"Really? But what kind of form is that?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it is quite powerful."

Meanwhile Elfman was staring at the Deity and felt an overwhelming power from the hero. His body could not move and his eyes cannot stop staring at the hero. It was like he was facing a God. Elfman unconsciously stepped back a little while he kept growling at Link.

Mirajane noticed her brother's fear and blinked, "He's afraid of that form? He didn't hesitate to fight my Satan form, but why he is afraid of him?"

Link slowly walked toward Elfman which caused him to retaliate. Elfman threw a punch directly at Link, but the hero stopped the fist with little effort. He squeezed one of Elfman's finger which caused tremendous pain to him. Link then lift him up in the air and threw him into a cliff.

The sisters watched the entire scene and couldn't believe it. This swordsman was able to stop the attack with one hand and easily tossed their brother like if he was some sort of ball. The sisters turned to their brother who was getting back up and roared with anger. Elfman started to throw all the boulders he could find at Link hoping to keep him in a far distance. However, the hero simply walked forward, taking the boulders head on like it was just a simple breeze of wind. Elfman noticed the hero was not taking damaged and decided to rip a piece of land from the ground.

Link came to a halt and saw the large terrain coming at him. He gripped his sword and launch a large beam slash with one hand. The beam obliterated the terrain completely which caused the sisters' eyes to widen. Elfman ran toward the hero hoping to get the jump on him, but sadly it was futile. Link delivered a powerful punch to Elfman's guts and sent him crashing into the cliff again. Elfman roared in pain while putting his arms on his stomach for a bit before leaping into the air. Link saw the attacking monster coming toward him and decided to finish it. Link grabbed his sword with both hands in order to launch one final attack. The hero created a large sword beam which Elfman could not escape from. The beam collided with Elfman and an explosion engulfed him.

The sisters saw their brother coming down from the sky and creating a large crater from his impact. Lisanna gulped hard, "Elfman... lost... and so easily."

"I don't believe it" Mirajane muttered.

Link slowly approached the defenseless monster before getting on top of Elfman's chest. The sisters' eyes widen slowly when they saw Link raising his sword into the air and pointing the tip of the blade at the chest where his heart was.

Lisanna shouted, "No! Don't kill him! You promise that you will save him!"

"No.. Don't tell me that he doesn't have control over his form" Mirajane whispered. Soon Link thrust the blade down which caused Mirajane to scream, "DON'T DO IT!"

A gentle breeze came by while the sisters' tears came running down their cheeks. They were shock to see Link stopped his attack by a mere inch from Elfman's flesh. Soon a gold magical aura surrounded Link with a red, blue, and green spirit orb which were circling around him.

"Stop. I will not allow you kill him!" a familiar voice echoed through the air. Soon gold aura entered his body at the same time when the three floating orbs did. A scream of agony caused the sisters to be stiff while they watched the hero fighting over his soul.

"Mirajane what is going on?"

"That man is fighting to take back control over his body."

"Wait what!? Are you saying that he lost control of his form when he came out of those rubble?"

"Yeah and he fighting for control."

"Is it possible? I mean the only way to regain control of your body is when your Take-over form had exhausted itself. Is it doable when your Take-over form is still at full strength?"

"I do not know. We are going to find out right now."

Soon Link dropped his sword in order to place his hands on the side of his head. The last bit of the gold aura entered Link and he screamed while a white light engulfed his entire body. The light dimmed and it revealed Link back in his normal form with his sword and shield behind his back. However, the only different was that he was panting and covered in sweats.

"Mirajane..."

"I... don't... believe it... he actually did it."

Link could tell that his body had reached its limit. Subduing the power of the Deity take a lot out of Link and the spirits. Link knew he had a few minutes before he passed out. With his last remaining strength, he pulled out the ocarina and played the Song of Healing. The musical notes filled with air with its enchanted melody. The sisters found the song comforting and they could listen to it all day.

Lisanna noticed her bruises were healing and her strength was coming back, "Mirajane our injuries are healing!"

Mirajane looked down to see her bruises were disappearing as well. She stood up and felt better than ever. She threw a couple of punches and felt no pain, "Amazing."

"Mirajane look!"

Mirajane turned her head back at Link to see him carrying their brother out of the crater. The sisters ran toward them, "Elfman!"

Elfman opened his eyes and saw his family coming, "Mirajane... Lisanna..." The three wrapped each around each other to form a big hug. Elfman looked around, "What happen to me? What I was doing?"

"You lost control over your new form, but he save you."

"He?"

"Yes he" Mirajane said. She let go of her brother before walking over to the hero and crossing her arms, "Don't let this go to your head because if you tell anyone this then I will destroy you. Thank you..."

"Link. My name is Link."

"Link, huh? Thank you Link."

"You're welcome."

Lisanna walked over with Elfman who had an arm around her neck and nodded their heads in thanks. Elfman smiled, "Link thank you for saving me. How can we ever repay you?"

Mirajane was about to oppose the offer, but she was cut by Link, "Leave me."

"What?" Elfman blinked.

"You need to get away from me. That form you just saw, I don't have complete control over it. It could take over me at any time." Link's visions started to get blurry, "Please I don't want to hurt anyone." Link's weariness took it toll and he collapsed to the ground.

The siblings were frozen, the man they want to reward was asking them to leave him. Lisanna broke the silence, "What should we do?"

"We are going to help him" Mirajane answered.

Elfman turned to his older sister, "Are you serious?"

"Don't you even think that I'm getting soft! I hate being in debt to someone! That's all! Elfman can you carry him?"

Elfman lifted his arm off Lisanna and stretched his muscles, "Yes Mirajane."

"Good."

"Um Mirajane, where are we taking Link?" Lisanna asked.

"We're taking him to Fairy Tail. Master Makarov may know how to help Link control his powers. It is the least thing we can do for saving us."

"Okay!" Lisanna cheered.

Elfman picked Link up and placed on his back, but he felt something wrong with the sleeping hero. His eyes widen, "You have got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong Elfman?" Mirajane asked.

"This guy... this guy fought against me and won right?"

"Yeah."

"Unbelievable! He won against me with a weaken body like this."

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked.

"I can hear his stomach growling like crazy and look at his face."

The sisters took a closer look and saw bags under his eyes and sweat all over his face. Lisanna placed her hand over Link's forehead and it caused her eyes to widen, "He's really burning up! Elfman are you saying that he fought you in this weaken state!?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Mirajane couldn't believe what she was hearing. This single guy fought against her brother in a weaken state with only a sword and shield. Not only that he was able to take back control of his body when he lost control of his Take-Over form. This was either the most reckless or courageous man she ever met. She shook her head, "Come on, we're leaving."

"Yes Mirajane" the siblings answered their older sister.

A day past, the full moon was out, and the siblings were finally home. They rush back home as fast as they could because Link's fever had gotten worst. During their train trip home, Lisanna tried to cool his fever by placing wet rags over his forehead. Sadly it provided little help. Surprisingly, Link did not wake up at all during the trip. The siblings guessed that after the fight yesterday, it took all his strength away. The three entered the guild and saw that everything was the same as usual. The members were chatting around while two boys are busy butting heads as usual.

"I can kick your sorry ass any day Gray!"

"Yeah right! You can't beat me even if you try Natsu!"

Lisanna sighed before calling out, "Natsu, Happy I'm back!"

Natsu and his little blue pal turned to her and shouted, "Lisanna!"

Soon the entire guild welcomed them back for a few seconds before Mirajane spoke, "Is Master Makarov here?"

"Why do you need him? Are going to him how much you destroyed the town on the job again, Mira?" a certain red head with armor on.

Mirajane grinned evilly, "What's it to ya? At least I'm not cake lover fat ass Erza?"

"Really now? At least I'm not an evil self-centered bitch."

Before Mirajane and Erza could fight, Makarov intervene, "Can't you two fight later? Now Mirajane what is it that you need from me?"

Mirajane sneered for a second, "I make this quick." She pointed to Elfman who was carrying the sleeping Link, "The guy that my brother is carrying helped us out a little and we decided to bring him here."

"Why?" Happy asked.

"He is very sick and its the only way we could repay him" Lisanna answered.

Makarov raise an eyebrow and walked over to Elfman. He kneeled down to allow Makarov to place his hand over Link's forehead which caused his eyes to widen, "He's burning up like crazy. Bring him to the infirmary now!"

Elfman nodded and rushed up the stairs to the infirmary. A few minutes later, Link was laying down in bed with a wet rag covering his forehead. Around was Strauss siblings, the master, Natsu, Gray, and Erza. They could hear the young man's stomach growling which caused Gray to blink, "When was the last time he ate?"

"We have no idea" Elfman answered.

Erza was examining Link's sword and shield, "Whoever made these, this is fine craftsmanship. The edge of the blade is perfect and the sword itself is magnificent. This shield is quite impressive, having the metal use as a mirror."

"Weapon freak" Mirajane muttered.

"What was that?"

"Not now you two!" Makarov ordered.

"Yes master Makarov."

Lisanna noticed Happy was gone and looked around to see where he was. She saw him on the table where Link's pouch was sitting. Lisanna saw Happy playing with the pouch, "Happy put that down. It isn't a toy."

"Come on Lisanna. What can hap..." Happy somehow unlocked the pouch which caused all sort of things to come out. Happy screeched before flying over to Lisanna and embracing her.

The group walked over to see all sort of tools from inside the pouch. Makarov rubbed his beard, "A magical vortex pouch? You don't see these things around town."

Gray crossed his arms, "Aren't those pouches worth a lot of money or something?"

"Yes to think he have one in his possession."

Mirajane picked up the tools one at a time, "A bow... arrows... bottles... a mirror... what's in this bag... BOMBS!? What the hell!?"

Elfman noticed a hammer and tried to pick it up, but it was a lot heavier than it look. Elfman used both of his hands to lift the hammer, "Jeez this weigh at least a megaton."

Makarov noticed three crystal gems and felt a power from within each of them, "Hmm, this lad is full of surprises."

Natsu noticed two strange tools and picked up the golden one, "What is this?" Natsu somehow activated it and the hook went straight across the room and broke a window. Everyone glared at Natsu, "I'll leave this alone then."

Gray placed a couple of fingers on his chin, "This guy must be an adventurer or something?"

Lisanna turned to the sleeping hero and blinked, "How can he be sleeping through all this noise?" She noticed a book near hear, "What's this?" She opened the book and realized that it was a journal. She read the last entry in the book and her eyes widen, "Guys..."

"What's wrong Lisanna? What's you got there?" Natsu asked.

"It's his journal and you better listen to this." She opened the book before taking a deep breath, _"It been seven years since I started my new journey to find a cure to the dark power inside of me. Sadly I have not find a single clue on how to free me from this curse that Majora placed on me. Thankfully I have not been in contact with society too often so I don't have worry about hurting any one. However, I don't know how much longer I can hold the Fierce Deity back. If I don't find a cure soon the whole world will be in danger."_

"And?" Elfman asked.

Lisanna closed the book, "That's it."

"He's been traveling for seven years alone... Whoa" the amazed Natsu muttered.

Makarov was stroking his beard while whispering, "Majora..."

Gray heard the whisper, "Did you something Master?"

"No... It's nothing."

"So what are we going to do with him old man?" Natsu asked.

"We are going to have him stay until he's get better. Once he wake up, it is all up to him to decide if he want to stay or not."

Erza crossed her arms, "Why are you doing so much for this guy Mira?"

"Look! I'm doing this to repay him! I hate being in debt to someone!" she snapped at her rival.

"Whatever you say" Erza just rolled her eyes.

Lisanna turned to Link, "Amazing, he is still asleep. How about we leave him alone now?"

Makarov nodded, "Yes we should. We'll check on him tomorrow."

"Okay" everyone said before leaving the room.

Mirajane was about leave, but walked over to the sleeping hero, "I don't know who you are, but I want to say thank you. Thank you for saving my family. I know said my thanks already,but I wanted to give you one personally. I hope you decide to stay so I can repay you. Have a goodnight sleep Link." Mirajane slowly walked to the door before closing it silently.

After the guild all went home Makarov decided to stay a bit longer to keep an eye on the sleeping hero. He was sitting in his office and slowly repeating one word, "Majora... Majora... Majora... Why does that name sounds so familiar? I know I heard that name somewhere before. Perhaps I read it in..." Makarov's eyes widen when he realized where he heard that name before, "No... It couldn't be!" Makarov hurried to his bookshelf and pulled out an old book. Makarov flipped through the pages and found a page that had an image of the Majora's Mask. He gulped slowly, "This... was... one... of... Zeref's greatest monsters... How did this boy meet such a demon?"


End file.
